Portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable smart devices, or the like, become more and more popular with development of mobile internet technology and wireless communication technology. Some of the portable electronic devices may include various kinds of sensing devices to improve functionality and user experience. For example, a typical portable electronic device may include a pressure sensor for performing pressure sensing and altitude sensing. Normally, the pressure sensor used in the portable electronic device is a strain transducer; however, a measurement precision of the strain transducer is low.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new pressure sensing device which can overcome the aforesaid problems.